The present invention relates to a parking lock device for a motor tricycle of the rocking type.
There is known a rocking type tricycle having one front wheel and two rear wheels, in which a prime mover is mounted. A front body of the tricycle can move both vertically and transversely with respect to a rear body thereof.
Where the tricycle thus constructed is parked, it is necessary to effect both a braking lock by means of a parking brake, to prevent the tricycle from rolling and, an interlock of the front body with respect to the rear body to prevent any vertical or transverse movements of the front body relative to the rear body. These respective locking operations are preferably performed by the single parking lock operation. A device which can simultaneously effect the two parking locks by the single operation is known.
Now, in a device for effecting such parking locks, it is necessary to prevent the locking operations from being forgotten. Moreover, to help prevent theft, once the parking locks are performed, the easy release by a person other than the owner or rider of the tricycle from the locked state is not desired.
To meet the above described desires the present invention provides as an object a parking lock device in which a main switch for starting and stopping the tricycle engine cannot be pulled apart disengaged, unless the parking locks are engaged, to thereby prevent the locking operations from being forgotten and the vehicle from being stolen.